paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapper's Injury
Future Gen story Summary Trapper begs Kailey and Smoky to let him go snowboarding with Auntie Tundra and Uncle Rubble. They agree and let him go. But on the mountain, Trapper gets hurt. Now stuck in a wheelchair for the next few weeks, he misses out on playing with his friends. How will he pass the time until he's better? Characters Main Characters: *Trapper *Destiny *Tundra *Smoky *Kailey *Rubble Minor Characters: *Faith *Dodge *Rocky *Ryder *Rosie *Sage *Marshall *Ace *Aurora *Winter Story It was a cool winter morning, Smoky decided to sleep in seeing the heavy snow outside as a perfect excuse for not leaving bed. His son, however, wasnt ready to waste this day. Trapper: Dad, Dad, Dad! Smoky: What is it Trapper? Trapper: Wanna play? (eagerly wags his tail) Smoky was feeling lazy and he didn't feel like moving. Smoky: Why don't you go play with the other pups? Trapper: Can we play later? Smoky: Sure buddy! Trapper wanders around the Lookout looking for somebody to play with. He then comes across Aunt Tundra talking with Uncle Rubble. Tundra: This is the perfect weather to go snowboarding! Rubble: I know! I can't wait to hit the slopes! (grabs his snowboard) Trapper: Where you guys going? Tundra: We are going up to Jake's Mountain to go snowboarding! Trapper: Can I come Auntie Tundra? Tundra looks down at the pup as he tries to give her the cute look. Tundra hates when he does this because it usually works. Tundra: Okay, but you got to ask your parents! Trapper: Yay! I know they will say yes! Trapper gives Tundra a big hug and races off to find Smoky and Kailey. Tundra looks at the happy pup run off and it puts a big smile on her face. Trapper ran until he saw his parents playing blocks with Dodge. Trapper: Mom, Dad! I need to ask you something! (wags his tail excitedly) Kailey: Slow down there kiddo! What's up? Trapper: Can I go snowboarding with Auntie tundra and Uncle Rubble? Smoky: Isn't that kinda dangerous? Kailey: Yeah! We don't want you getting hurt! Trapper: I'll be careful! I promise! Smoky: Okay but.... Trapper: Yay! I can't wait to hit the slope! Kailey: Listen to your father when he's talking! Trapper: Sorry! (he folds his ears back) Smoky: As I was saying, You got to listen to every instruction Auntie Tundra and Uncle Rubble give you okay? Trapper: Okay Dad! Trapper gives his parents each a hug as well as his little brother who licks his face. Trapper: Dodge! hehehe Dodge: (smiles) Trapper runs off to find Tundra. He finds her by the door to the Lookout holding a pup-sized snowboard and helmet. Trapper: They said yes! Tundra: That's great! Here are your snowboard and helmet. Trapper: Thank you! (gives her a big hug) Tundra helps Trapper into her vehicle and starts heading to Jake's Mountain following Rubble. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Tundra: I'm ready to roll like a snowball! They head up to Jake's Mountain on top of the smallest slope. Trapper: I'm ready to hit the slopes! Trapper runs towards the slope before Tundra pulled him back Tundra: Whoa there Trapper! You can't just run out there and snowboard. You're still new to this! If you listen to what I say, you can learn how to snowboard. Trapper: Sorry Auntie Tundra, I'll listen! Tundra: Good! Now let me teach you the basics! Tundra spent the next hour teaching Trapper the mechanics of snowboarding. Trapper seemed really into what she was saying but Rubble got bored and fell asleep. Tundra: And that's how you snowboard! Trapper: Awesome! Tundra: (notices Rubble sleeping) Oh am I boring you? Rubble: Huh? Oh, no, I was just resting my eyes! Tundra: Sure you were! The three of them threw on their gear and get to the edge of the slope. Trapper, however, was too close to the edge and unexpectedly starts heading down the mountain. Trapper: (scared) HELP!!!!! Tundra: Trapper! Remember what I told you about braking! Trapper: I...I don't remember! Tundra: Trapper look out for that..... CRASH!! Tundra: TRAPPER!!!!!!!! Tundra: (races over quickly to Trapper, an extremely worried expression on her face as she gets off of her board) Trapper! Trapper, are you okay?! Tundra: Rubble, call Marshall! Rubble: I'm on it! Trapper: It hurts! Tundra: Shhh, shh.... I know, honey i know! (she notices the slight bends in both his hind legs, gulping) Try not to move, honey, Uncle Marshall is on his way! I know it hurts..... (she rubs his head comfortingly, laying next to him) Tundra: (she activates her collar) Smoky! Kailey! There was an accident....Trapper is okay, but he might've broken his hind legs....Be ready to meet us in the medicine room- i think he really needs you guys right now! Kailey: (sounds sad) Okay Tundra! Marshall: I hurried over as fast as I could. What happened? Tundra: He ran into the tree....I think his legs are broken! Marshall: Ruff X-ray screen! (examines Trapper's hind legs) They are broken all right Tundra: (whimpers) we gotta get him home..... Marshall: I'm on it! (runs to his ambulance and gets his stretcher and puts Trapper on it and carries him to the ambulance) Trapper: (whimpers) Tundra: It'll be okay sweetie! Marshall and Rosie will help you get better! Marshall: *puts Trapper in the ambulance and shuts the doors* We'll see you guys back at the Lookout... *drives away* Rubble: Want to continue snowboarding? Tundra: Are you kidding me? My nephew just got hurt and you want to continue snowboarding? I'm heading back to the Lookout to make sure he's okay! Rubble: Sorry! Let's go... Rubble and Tundra hop into their vehicles and drive back to the Lookout. They arrive just in time to see Marshall and Rosie rushing Trapper on a stretcher into the Lookout past his siblings and cousins. Sage: Oh no! *whimpers* Faith and Dodge: Trapper!!! *runs in the Lookout* Ace: I'm going to go see if they need any help! *walks into the Lookout* Aurora: I really hope he's Okay! Winter: Me too! Ace runs in to see Trapper on a examination table with Smoky comforting Kailey who was crying into his fur. Ace walked over and sat by Marshall's paws. Ace: Need any help Uncle Marshall? Marshall: See if you can comfort Trapper while Aunt Rosie and I examine his legs. Ace: I can Ace this! *hops up on the exam table next to Trapper* It'll be okay Trapper! Uncle Marshall and Aunt Rosie will make you better! Trapper: *crying* It hurts Ace! Ace: *pats his head* I know it does but we'll make sure you get all better! Trapper: *sniffs* Okay Ace. Marshall does another x-ray and discusses it with Rosie before going over to Smoky and Kailey. They look up at him worried. Marshall: I'm afraid both of his back paws are broken... He will be in a wheelchair for at least a month... Smoky and Kailey gasp and look at their little pup worried. Their son will not be able to walk for a whole month and now they have to explain what happened to their two other pups. Rosie goes over to Trapper and puts casts on both of his back paws as Ace continues to comfort his friend. Marshall and Rosie help Trapper into the pup-sized wheelchair. Marshall: Make sure when you're in bed to keep your paws elevated on top of some pillows. Trapper: Yes, Uncle Marshall! Marshall: Very good! Let's go out and see the others! *grabs the back of Trapper's wheelchair and wheels him outside the Lookout where everyone awaited them* To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Sad Category:Fanon stories Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories